User blog:Iamthelegion/Batman vs Morbius - legion of rap battle sagas
I promise, I will release more ERB worthy battles - when I can finish one... They are really hard to write without craploads of research. So here is a battle between to men of the dark night, the Caped Crusader Batman, and the Living Vampire Michael Morbius. LEGION OF EPIC RAP BATTLE SAGAS BATMAN SAGA BATTLE 1 (out of order, I know) BATMAN VERSUS MICHAEL MORBIUS Batman flies off a rooftop, through a lab window and glide kicks Morbius. THen the battle starts: Batman: Come on vamp, I am the Dark Knight and you know it I won't give you a chance because you'd blow it What are you gonna do, I triumph over adversity Look at all my Robins, I have an infinite legacy Call me Blade because I'll put you six feet under Just like I got Mjolnir I bring divine thunder Come on, you're a failing scientist, I'm a billionaire Don't tell me your life story because I don't care I'm your inspiration, you're just another Marvel me You're not Bane, you won't break me in your defeat Prepare to be staked with my Amazon level flow Ultimate verse you're Drac's prodigal son, you ho Morbius is morbid, he turned himself into a vampire Now Micheal'll perish from my lyrical holy fire Morbius: Doc Michael Morbius here to take this little bat Your son was a tasty snack as well as just a brat Billionare you may be, and you know where I work A legacy of Dick Grayson and Terry McGinnis, you jerk My ultimate Marvel could stomp your little Blade Bane is a weakling, while Im eternal and you get played Just ask Spiderman, you're defeat is on the Horizon You lost a death battle, Taurus through you like a bison I'm a vampire, this will be for you a dark night Phobias surround me, you better be feeling fright I never died but you had that thing with Darkseid I'll rip out your heart with my hand, so go hide Batman: Don't you get it? I'm Batman, I took down Supes You're just a pale emo, being punched through hoops I killed a new god, may not have lived to tell the tale Just had three movies and only one was an epic fail I don't think you've even been in a single film Being a little no-show while I was played by Val Kilm Er, do you even know who the heck I am Mike Remember when I was a vampire, looking hot like Spike Your Ultimate Marvel was the weakling of all time After you're done your penance, I dare you to rhyme My son would stake you like a Court of Owls Talon That Death battle is a crude joke like Jimmy Fallon Call me Michael Jordan, this verse is a slam dunk Dissing my legacy and Bane, you must be an undead drunk Morbius: I'm not drunk, just short of three century's sober You fail everyone, make your son's life dead and over I'm an emo says a crying dude that dresses in all black Your parents are as dead as Jason Todd so just step back Look at the list of all you failed outside this debacle: Azrael, your parents, Jason Todd, Bullock, and Oracle You chase little punk criminals while I fight my curse This was a waste of my time and your rich, so reimburse Prepare for the end of you and your whole spotlight Cause I'm the better vampire on this lonely dark night Outro: And that's the battle. Who won? And who is a good third party comics character? Who won? Batman Morbius Category:Blog posts